


And frightening that it does not quite

by calerine



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Broadway, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Akito first got to New York to perform on Broadway, he thought he'd be back in Japan in a few years. But then things change, hearts change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And frightening that it does not quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurevanillasky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurevanillasky/gifts), [ltgmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/gifts).



[prologue](http://beertoface.livejournal.com/14649.html?format=light) | [one](http://beertoface.livejournal.com/15015.html?format=light) | [two](http://beertoface.livejournal.com/15189.html?format=light) | [epilogue](http://beertoface.livejournal.com/15407.html?format=light)

**Author's Note:**

> Newsies actually started running from 2012, and ran for 2.5 years in the Nederlander Theatre on Broadway. I've changed up the timeline of it a little, having it start in 2014 instead and run through to the end of 2016. Everything else about the cast/technicalities of Akito's job has been researched and stuck as close to reality as possible. The fic is also set in 2016, so Kotaki is 20 and Akito 26 because I felt uncomfortable having Kotaki be too young.
> 
> For Ashley, Inez, and Cheryl, with all my heart.


End file.
